


Real Love, Sunshine

by UncertaintyAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Roadtrip, Song fic, but also sort of not a song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncertaintyAngel/pseuds/UncertaintyAngel
Summary: After Dean pulls Cas out of the empty, and the world is finally put to right, Dean starts to really pay attention to Cas, starting with the songs that make him smile.Or the one in which Dean keeps a running list of all the songs that make Cas happy, and then some.This is sort of a songfic but not entirely, I hate songfics but this concept kept me up last night so we're all just gonna have to deal with it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Real Love, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so it's been a long time since I've written any fanfiction, I actually stepped back from fandom for a good three years before this damn show had to go and let the gay angel confess his feelings and leave with that shit ending so now I'm stuck here again. This concept kept me up all night and now I'm putting it down propper. Do not go read my other fics because I haven't read them and I wrote them years ago so I can't guarantee quality. That being said here's the damn fic. I'll make a playlist later.
> 
> p.s. it's my fic and I'll resurrect whoever I feel like, thank you.

It's Dean's idea to pack up and leave the bunker for a while. They've had Cas back for a good few weeks, but they're both getting restless. Sam and Eileen had left them a week prior to give them space, but without them as a buffer, the weight of the things left unsaid was getting to be a bit much. So Dean packs up the impala with what matters - clothes, a cooler of beer and food to last them a few days, a couple of books, and miracle's things - and tells Cas his plan. He reasons that they both need a change of scenery, and he doesn't wanna hunt anymore - at least not for a while - but Dean's starting to feel cooped up and he just wants to drive, and he wants Cas with him. Cas doesn't even try to fight him on it, he agrees, asks when they're going, and packs a bag.

  


They're in the middle of nowhere New Mexico -- maybe Texas, Dean's not really sure -- when Cas smiles for the first time since getting back. It's late, well past one in the morning by Dean's best guess, and the radio's playing some station that normally he wouldn't listen to, but Cas had been asleep when the last tape had finished and Dean hadn't cared to listen to it again, so he'd switched to the radio. Cas is awake now though, has been for the last ten minutes or so, and he's got his head stuck out the passenger window letting cool desert air flood in and ruffle his dark hair. The song playing is some folky song that makes him think of rainbows and sunshine that he definitely would have changed were it not for the fact that three bars in he'd caught Cas smiling, really smiling, his first real human smile since Dean drug him out of the Empty, and god it's incredible to see, so he lets it keep playing.

The more Cas smiles the more Dean feels himself breaking into a dorky grin. If Sam and Elieen were around they'd probably tease him for it, but they're not, so he shares a lopsided grin with Cas and drums along on the steering wheel. Two verses in and Cas starts to learn the words and sing along. It's clumsy and all gravel, but it's singing, and goddammit if it isn't the most endearing thing in the world.

Dean chuckles then, breathless and near giddy as he watches the wistful way Cas sways just slightly to the rhythm of the song.

"God, Cas, you're something else," he murmurs into the night air.

Cas just hums along, shooting him another smile that makes Dean's heart flutter.

Neither of them has mentioned their feelings since Dean dragged his ass out of the Empty, angry and cursing and "Goddammit Cas, I've loved you for so damn long and you spring that shit on me? Don't ever do that shit again!" But Dean thinks this is it, this -- singing this song to each other -- this is them trying to say it. Dean will be the flower, Cas can be the bee; or vise versa, he doesn't care as long as he's got Cas sitting right there.

Dean reaches over and squeezes Cas's shoulder briefly before singing along with his whole chest. Love and loving Cas has been terrifying, but this he can do. This, singing with Cas on the open road with Miracle asleep in the back, he wants that forever.

  


_I want real love baby /_ _There's a world inside me_

  


Later that night, after they've checked into a motel and while Dean's taking Miracle on one last walk before bed, Dean caves. He gets Spotify for Cas, just so he can save all the songs that make him smile like he had in the car. He tells himself he'll make a mixtape later, but he picks up an adapter the next morning at Walmart anyway. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Song One: Real Love Baby by Father John Misty


End file.
